


Dream

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Another one that's just fluff, Even the second chapter is more fluff, Just at Homecoming instead, M/M, Succubus Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my "Edd is a succubus" series.</p><p>Kevin is over a Edd's house again and while Edd is more than happy to have him there, he can't help but wonder if Kevin wouldn't rather be somewhere else.</p><p>EDIT: Added a second chapter to this for their Junior Homecoming, as I just realized I had completely skipped over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward, Beauty, and Love. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on July 23, 2003. This is a couple weeks after Love. This takes place the summer between their Sophomore and Junior years of high school.

Kevin and Edd had been dating for nearly two months now and Kevin's 16th birthday had just passed. Of course, there had been a huge party over at Nat's to celebrate, though Edd had made sure to stay off to the sidelines for most of it. Eddy and Ed had enough fun in all the rowdiness to more than make up for him staying out of it. 

While Eddy and Kevin still did not get along, they were at least no longer openly hostile with one another. Eddy had, grudgingly, come to the conclusion that Kevin was now part of a package deal with Edd, at least for the time being. They weren't attached at the hip or anything, but they were together often enough to be mindful that an invitation to one may include the other.

After much deliberation, and many unhelpful suggestions from Nat, Edd had gotten Kevin the new video game he had been saving up for these past few months. Kevin had almost refused, but Edd had insisted. Besides, it was something Edd felt he could give back to Kevin, to show how much he had appreciated all that Kevin had done for him, even before they started dating. It didn't hurt that he knew it was something the larger boy had actually wanted. Shopping for presents was far harder than he had anticipated. 

With how smoothly everything had gone so far, it was almost like being in a dream to the black-haired boy. A good dream nonetheless, but a small part of Edd was waiting for the other foot to drop. There's no way everything could go over so smoothly given his nature. Something had to change soon.

"You're getting all quiet and thoughtful on me again," Kevin said, pausing his game and looking over at Edd.

"I have been quiet since you started playing your game," Edd replied, confused. 

"Yeah, but you were reading. Turning pages and all that." Kevin poked the book in Edd's lap, which had been on the same page for nearly ten minutes now. "So, what's on your mind?"

Edd shook his head, smiling. "Nothing to concern yourself over. I was just thinking about how much has happened this summer and how quickly the time is passing. It's nearly time for school to start again."

"Ugh, don't remind me," the redhead said, flopping back on the couch. "I don't want to think about school until I'm actually back in the building."

Edd hummed, hiding his amusement. Eddy always acted the same way about school and Edd could never understand why. Yes, sometimes the homework was a little long and tedious, but there was so much to learn about the world and everything in it. What was so dreadful about that?

"Oh, I have been meaning to ask, Kevin. Why do you keep coming over here to play your video games? Is it not tedious to carry your game system back and forth every time?"

Kevin turned slightly from his flop on the couch to give Edd a level stare. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Edd replied, tilting his head slightly. Was there some subtlety he was missing? He hadn't noticed anything hidden in Kevin's actions. The boy was far more straight-forward.

Kevin grinned, leaning over to give Edd a quick kiss. His grin widened at Edd's blush. "I just like hanging out with you like this, dork. And I know you're not as comfortable around other people, so it's better to hang out here than at my place. Besides, my family's always around and always loud. It's nice to be away from that."

Edd's hands fidgeted and he stared down at them, not sure how to make them stop. Even Ed and Eddy would rather hang out at Eddy's place, but Kevin was right - he found it far too loud over there for his tastes and sometimes have to make his excuses to leave early. Was he being a bother by needing his environment a certain way? Eddy had complained on more than one occasion that his house was too quiet or that he needed to 'lighten up' when around others. He couldn't help it, though. Even without his nature, he would probably be outside the crowd. With it, it was even harder to be around people for too long, the fear of being discovered too great.

A hand covered his own and stilled his movements. "You all right, Double Dee?" Kevin asked softly, concerned.

Edd took a deep breath, but didn't raise his head. "Yes, sorry, Kevin. I am fine."

"Am I bothering you hanging out here so much?"

The worry in Kevin's voice caused him to look up, eyes wide and control fraying. "Oh, heavens no, Kevin. I enjoy having you here. It is just..."

Kevin carefully took Edd's hands in his own, ducking his head to have a clear view of Edd's expression. "Just what? What's wrong?"

"It is just...I worry you are not happy having to come here all the time. I know you are much more social than I am, that you are happier when surrounded by your friends. I am quite happy in solitude, as it is what I am accustomed to. You...you do not need to come here so often if you would rather be around more people."

Kevin moved up and Edd feared for a moment that he was going to leave, much like his parents had when his nature came to light. But instead lips pressed to his forehead and he blinked in surprise, tears coming to his eyes. "Kevin?"

"You really don't get it," Kevin murmured. "Double D, I'm here because I want to be. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be, you know that."

Edd did know that. Kevin was never one to do anything he disliked. And if he was forced to do it anyway, he would complain loudly the entire time.

"So don't worry about it, 'kay?," Kevin said, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Okay," Edd agreed, smiling shyly.


	2. Once Upon a Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Homecoming  
> Saturday Sept 6, 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while working on later parts of this series that I should have used this prompt for their homecoming dance. It would have worked just as well, as it's just the perfect theme for a dance. So, yeah, decided to make a little "omake" for this. Hope you enjoy.

Edd sipped on his punch, sitting at the table the cul-de-sac kids had claimed as their own as he watched Nazz and Kevin dance together. Her face lit up with laughter when Kevin spun her, pale blue skirt flowing gracefully, and he felt a mild spike of jealousy shoot through him. Just a small one, though. He knew there were only feelings of friendship between them, and it was otherwise fun watching them enjoy themselves. 

Though, really, who did he have to blame for being on the sidelines besides himself? He had told Kevin he wasn't sure if being around so many people would be good for his control and insisted the redhead could have fun without him. He couldn't begrudge Kevin for doing exactly what he had suggested. He hadn't thought he would have been left completely alone at the table, perhaps. But Eddy and Ed had gone off to raid the snack bar and never returned. Edd only hoped they didn't do anything to get themselves kicked out of the dance. For the time being, all Edd could do was watch.

Nat grabbed Kevin when a slower song started, but Kevin pushed him towards Nazz with a laugh. Nat bowed much deeper than he had any reason to (nearly losing his trilby, pinstriped like the rest of his suit, in the process) and she pretended to looked disinterested for a moment before she took his hand. They started dancing a silly waltz.

Still chuckling to himself, Kevin made his way back to their table and offered a hand to Edd. “One slow dance?”

Edd flushed lightly. Up close, Kevin looked even better in his mint green shirt, and the black and emerald striped tie was a perfect compliment. It was a stark contrast from Edd’s own dark red shirt and black tie. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but the lingering feelings of jealousy he had earlier gave him the push he needed to slip his hand into Kevin's to be pulled to his feet. Still pink, he followed Kevin to the dance floor, finding a place near his friends, though still off to the side enough that they weren't surrounded by other people.

“Hands around my neck or one hand holding mine and the other on my shoulder?” Kevin asked softly, putting one hand on Edd's hip.

Debating for a moment, Edd placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder, keeping the other one comfortably wrapped around Kevin's. “This is fine,” he replied, keeping the slightest distance between them. He hoped the redhead understood that the space was not because he didn't want to be seen close to him. His control was not the best being around so many people and his attraction to Kevin was not helping.

They started swaying more than dancing to the music and Edd closed his eyes, hoping to use the tranquility of the moment to properly reign in his nature. He'd never had an issue like this when out with Kevin usually, but his nature was wanting to break out just enough to tease Kevin, to pull all his attention towards Edd. Perhaps it was because there were more people around that were friendly to Kevin and the setting was a bit more inclined to romance than their time in school normally offered.

Regardless of the actual reason, though, he had to keep it under a tight lid.

As one slow song faded into another, Kevin pulled Edd closer bit by bit with the hand around his waist and the succubus felt himself relax. He doubted Kevin even knew he was helping. Wanting to show his appreciation in a subtle manner, he rested his head against Kevin's shoulder. It felt nice to be so close together. Why had he been so wary of this?

“Hey, guys, I'm really sorry to interrupt,” Nazz said, startling both of them as the second song ended and the next one picked up a faster beat. “But the photographer is finally free and I wanted to get a group photo before the end of the night.”

Edd froze when he realized his fingers were digging sharply into Kevin's shoulder, fingernails becoming more claw-like than they had any right to be. He took a few deep breaths and felt the sensation fade. What was wrong with him? Nazz was not a threat. He lowered his hand and was relieved to see that he had done no damage to the fabric of Kevin’s shirt.

“We'll be right there,” Kevin replied. Nazz gave them a curious look, but moved on to collect a few other friends. Kevin immediately led him off the dance floor and out of the gym into a deserted hallway. He continued on until he pulled them into a bathroom.

“Kevin, what--?” Edd started, but the jock silenced him with a look. Why had he brought him to a bathroom of all places? He was glad that neither of them were touching any of the surfaces, at least. He didn't think he could handle his mysophobia acting up alongside his nature.

He watched as Kevin made sure the area was empty and then locked the bathroom door. Coming back to Edd, he gathered the smaller male in his arms. “How bad is your control right now?”

So he had noticed. Edd blushed. “My apologies, Kevin. I had not realized how much it would affect me to see so many people being friendly with you here.”

“What can I do to help?” Kevin asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We can't stay in here long, or Nazz'll start freaking out, but I'll do what I can.”

Edd clung to Kevin in return. “Kiss me?” he whispered. He couldn't believe he was asking for such a thing, but he needed to feel Kevin focused on him.

“Don't need to ask for that.” One of Kevin's hands slid up to cup his jaw as he leaned in for a kiss.

Nearly melting into the contact, Edd felt his nature finally start to settle. He grabbed the tendrils trying to get out around the edges before they could start affecting his boyfriend, however. That was the last thing they needed.

One kiss turned into two and then a half dozen before the redhead pulled back, resting their foreheads together. “Are you doing better?”

Edd nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to check his control. Everything felt like it was back where it should be. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Okay, good.” Kevin laughed. “Really good. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept that up and still made sure we were presentable for the photo.”

Edd giggled as well, reaching out to straighten Kevin's tie and smooth any wrinkles out of his shirt. “I suppose we should go back before she grows worried.”

Kevin gave him a quick peck before stepping back. “Yeah, I'll never hear the end of it if we don't get back in time.” He held out his hand for Edd and smiled when he took it. “Do you want to get one of just the two of us?”

“No.” Edd didn't even need to give the suggestion any thought. “The backdrop is trite and besides,” he said as he looked up Kevin with a soft smile. “I enjoy the picture your mother took of us before we left best.”

“Okay, nope, leaving now.” Kevin was bright red as he unlocked the door and pulled them out of the bathroom. “You're going to make me want to keep us in there and then Nazz will really kill me.”

It turned out that Nazz wasn't the person they needed to worry about. Nat took one look at them and said, “Well, you don't _look_ disheveled enough for a quickie, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
